Twisted Love
by UsxUkxFrance
Summary: So I rewrote it.  In sunny Florida there are many things you can do. Go surfing, see the sites, or get kidnaped by the creepy man you talked to at the video store.    Parings mentioned: UsUk, Fruk, and RusAme.
1. Meet Alfred

It was dark and hot in the stuffed room. Two figures where in there. One laid on the ground while the other stood in front in front of the others. "Ple-Please don't do this!" The body on the floor trebling. The other figured loomed over the other figured and slowly raised what seemed to be a pipe over him. "N-No I Lo-love you!" Before the one on the ground could say anything else the pipe made contact with the others temple.

Four Months Earlier.

"Meet Alfred F. Jones, a charming, dashing, heroic-"

"If you're done fooling around, "Mister Charmer" I would like to close down shop." The blonds me time was interrupted by his boss banging on his 'office' door. "If you don't hurry up, I am locking this place up with you in it." A sigh came from behind the door.

"Okay okay, I'm coming I'm coming." Out steeped a blond with blue eyes, glasses, a brown vest over his blue shirt to make his uniform. The blond that went by Alfred walked out the store an into his broken up car.

'Meet me, Alfred F. Jones, A 26 year old cashier. Whose care needs more gas. Every since I was little, I told myself I would be famous! So far. . . That isn't really close by.' Alfred pulled into the drive way of his home. Well more like his friend's home. You see Alfred's cashier job wasn't all that kinds when it came to pay day. He lived with his best friend since middle school. Not that he was complaining. He loved his friend. Love, was that the right word? Yea that was the right maybe he loved Arthur Kirkland more than friends.

Arthur Kirkland , a blond green eye'd business man. He was every girls dream. Good looks, British, lovely voice, and acted like a gentleman. Though his cooking scare the bravest of men away. Somehow he managed to be single. He was three years older than Alfred. Though he probably slept around while he was on his business trip. One time Arthur had got caught in baby mommy trouble.

You see Arthur's family lived in England so he would sometimes stay a week or two longer in his hometown to visit. When he returned there was a huge fight, they fight about Arthur knocked up some young lady. The boy was born one year ago, they named him Peter. He had Arthur's face figure. Alfred still keep in touch with the women after the agreement. She was actually very nice.

The old beat up car pulled up into the nice paved drive through. The time was 12:25 pm. Alfred sighed and unblocked his seat belt. He keep telling himself that he would get that promotion. That didn't happen at all. The promotion was given away to some random box guy.

"Honey, I'm home." That was Alfred's normal greeting over time. Though he always made sure Arthur was home alone. One time Arthur's busy people from China were over, yea not a pretty day, though the guy's daughter Sakura Honda, took a liking to Alfred. She gave him a cat named Kiku.

"Alfred, please tell me that you didn't go to work looking like that." Arthur was at his normal spot, in the living room on his laptop.

"Ah I missed you to." Alfred took off the hat he had to wear, instantly his cowlick stuck up. "All I get is an insult from my hard day of work" He flopped on the couch and laid his feet on Arthur's lap, pulling his shoes off by the toe part.

"My God Alfred, you act as if you worked from Dusk to dawn." Arthur pushed his feet off of him, "And even if you were working from dust to dawn, you're a cashier Alfred. How hard could that possible be?"

Alfred had already lost interest in the agreement. It was always Alfred who had done immature and stops the agreements. One time they got into such a bad fight that Arthur took a swing at Alfred. Now Arthur maybe older, but Alfred is stronger. A fight broke out and Alfred was kicked out. Alfred didn't really have anywhere else to go, mom was in jail and his dad was dead.

"So I don't have work for two days."

"Oh about that Alfred-"

"We should go do something!"

"I have to leave to go to-"

"Hey we should go watch a movie!"

"ALFRED ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

"Huh? You say something?"

". . . . .Yes I was. Now like I was saying, I am flying over to Switzerland tomorrow."

"Oh. . . . But you sai-"

"I know, they promised no more over sea traveling for the rest of the year, for the rest of the year, but something came up."

"I understand." Alfred stood up and walked to his room, laying face first unto his bed, sighing.

"Two months until December, and they couldn't wait."


	2. How Long

"Okay Alfred, remember the rules"

"I know I know, no house parties, no drinking no inviting strangers over. Etc etc." Alfred was on the couch watching TV and glancing over at Arthur who was fixing his tie.

You may be asking yourself why he isn't going with Arthur. Well sometime last year, Alfred went with Arthur to England to meet his mom and dad. Alfred usually was quiet to a point where he was normal but for some reason he acted as if was insane. He acted a fool in front of the guards, keep said 'Pip pip cheerio" after all the things he said, then confused Paris with London. So Arthur banned him from ever going with him again.

"Well than make sure you follow them." Arthur nodded and picked up his bags. "Well, I must be off, numbers on the fri-"

"Wait, YOUR LEAVEING ALREADY?" Alfred jumped up and had this adorable look that of a child whose parents were leaving for the night. All Arthur could do was turn his red cheeks.

"Stop with that look, I have to be on the plane at one." He started to walk out the door.

"Hey Arthie. . ." Alfred looked at Arthur, Arthur looked back at him.

"Yes, Alfred?"

". . . . J-just be safe okay." Arthur let out a smile.

"Okay, I'll be back in five days, and then when I come back, we will go watch a movie."

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Alfred watched Arthur walked out the door. Only God knew what would happen in Switzerland, or worse would he even come back. Alfred hated planes; he hated not knowing what Arthur was going at all times.

The house grew quiet even though the T.V blew some random nonsense about honey bangers and nuts. Alfred's day dream was interrupted by the small black and white cat rubbing up against his arm.

"Hm, oh hey Kiku." He picked up the cat and patted his back. The cat sprawled out on Alfred's chest. The Sakura girl gave him this cat when he was just a kitten. Arthur wanted to give him away at first because Flying Mint Bunny didn't like him. Flying Mint bunny was Arthur's . . . rabbit. Arthur claimed to see fairies, dragons, flying green rabbits, and unicorns. When Alfred first meet Arthur he believed him because he thought that Arthur was just showing off. But, when he kept up in 8th grade, his brother's wife put him on meds. It didn't work.

"One day I'll tell him. One day." He patted behind Kiku's ear. "Until he returns, me and you shall have fun." He stood up as Kiku jumped off his chest. "We will have a nice dinner, play video games, and watch soap operas while eating ice cream." He started to walk down the hall. "Then watch some movies!" He walked into his room and grabbed some clothes. "The a hot bubble bath and a good night's rest." He walked down the hall and into the shower. "But first a shower." The little cat followed him until he walked into the bathroom and shit the door.

In the bathroom, he sung his little heart out. Alfred had a okay singing voice but always sang like a fool. Arthur was the one who had the voice. The first time Alfred every heard Arthur sing was in 9th grade. First year of highschool and Alfred wanted to be known, so he joined the talent show. The song he wanted to learn how to sing "Your Beautiful." Arthur though it took a lot of convincing, but he agreed to teach him.

The warm water started o turn cold and Alfred knew it was time to get out. While Arthur was gone, he could do dumb things like this. One time he turned his whole house to a laser tag game. But, only him and Kiku played.

"OOH I'M OFF TO SEE THIS WIZARD!" He grabbed his coat and put it on. "THE WONDERFUL WIZZARD OF OZ!" He walked out the house shutting the door behind him. The wind was chilly due to it becoming winter. October was here and so was Halloween. Alfred loved Halloween but hated scary movies. He got into his car and started to drive down the road.


	3. I Hate Horror Movies

Alfred and Arthur lived in their hometown. Well move like the place they met. Arthur moved to this town when he was thirteen. Arthur's parents wanted him to have a good future with schools from America. Arthur's older brother and his wife lived here. Arthur hated his brother; he was rude, loud, and smoked too much.

Alfred on the other hand was forced to move here when he was eleven. Arthur and he were neighbors. After going through three different foster homes, he finally found one to call home. Living in such a small town had its good things; he knew ever one and their mothers. Alfred was very friendly so people opened up more.

Alfred pulled into blockbuster he strolled up and down the alleys and picked up movies.

'What to get, what to get.' Alfred remembered the one of his RPG friends said The Hangover was a good movie. 'Well if I'm going to have a comedy I better have an action. 'Of course he was too scared to buy adult film so he bought Clash of the Titans. Finally he glanced down at his two choices and nodded in approval.

Before Alfred knew it, he saw his worst enemy. The horror section. He gulped and decided to keep walking. Something made his feet stop.

"No! I have ran from my fears for too long!" Taking a few breaths he walked down the roll and glanced at the horror movies. "Eh which one should I get?" Unable to decide he closed his eyes and waved his finger side to side. It landed on The Strangers. He went to grab it but his hand crashed into another man's hand.

"Oh I'm sorry." His voice was clamming yet uneasy. Alfred glanced up at the man. This guy was huge not fat, but tall huge. Hr couldn't have been much older than Alfred. The man had the grayest hair and these purple eyes. Those eyes made Alfred stare, never has he seen purple eyes.

"A-Are those real?" Alfred broke the silence between them.

"H-Huh?"

"Your eyes, are they real?"

"Oh Da, they're real." The man laughed a little.

"Holy shit, that's awesome! My name is Alfred." He stuck out his hand. The man waited for a moment.

" Ivan." The purple eyed man said ever so plainly. They grasped each other hand. Alfred felt Ivan's hand, it was cold. His blue eyes glance at the man.

"So uh, you want it?" Alfred wanted this man to take the movie away because the cover was freaking him out.

"Nyet, you can have it. I have seen it enough."

"Oh uh heh thanks bro." Alfred placed it at the bottom of the pill. "Well I would love to stay and chat but I got a cat at home. See you around Ivan." Alfred said goodbyes and paid for his movies. Then he was off to Mickey D's! In the line, a green ford almost bumped into Alfred.

"God people can't drive now a day." Alfred mumbled to himself. Eventually he made it home around five thirty. He fixed his hamburger to a plate and slipped off his shoes then pants, replacing them with some pj pants that had small Spongebobs on them. First up was Clash of the Titans. At the end of the movie he smiled at Kiku who was sprawled out on Alfred's chest.

"I love happy endings, don't you?" The next movie was The Hangover. If Arthur's neighbors weren't old and could hear they would think Alfred was a mad man. Now the time was eight fifty. So he decided to shower, hoping that it would make him sleepy, which it didn't. So he made some popcorn, got a pillow, and a blanket. He tried to call Arthur who must have been asleep already.

Now it was time for The Strangers. Alfred, cuddling with the small black and white cat, tried to watch the movie without screaming. By the end, Alfred was afraid to even stand up. The blond was just going to leave it on and sleep there, but then he remembered at the end the movie scary title popped up. So he hopped right on up and turned the TV to Adult Swim. The floor was covered in food.

'Fuck, Arthur will destroy me if roaches get in his house.' Alfred sighed and began to clean. To his horror the trash can was full, that meant he had to dup it outside. Quickly, he tied up the trash bag and dashed outside. He did like a little basketball move and slammed the trash into the can. Alfred laughed to himself a little. He must have looked stupid. Why was he scared of stupid movies? They were fake after all.

Just as he turned to walk inside, something cold and hard hit the back of his head. Then black out.

[[WHOA One review already? I feel proud. ;w; So this is the first Author's note and I guess I should apologize if this story sucks. It came to me one cold night while watching Beauty and the Beast. Now back to what's going on. As you can see Alfred was kidnapped. So many questions now huh? Like who did it, what's going to happen, what will Arthur do, where the hell does Francis come into this? Well keep reading and ALL your questions shall be answered! ]]


	4. Enter Ivan

"Arthur, Arthur wait up I have to tell you something!"

"I um have to tell you something to."

"Really? Cool, you go first!"

"Well I-I uh…I lov-"

The large shadow stood over the knocked out Alfred. A sigh escaped the man's mouth, the coldness from the room made fog appear.

"How are you still asleep? I didn't hit you that hard" The words where coated with a heavy accent. A Russian accent. To the purpled eyed man. This was no fun at all. Maybe if he had a drink or two he would be awake by then. Hus large hands patted Alfred's hair. Then walked up the wooden stairs to a door opening it and closing it behind him.

Walking past the fireplace, he saw a picture frame with a old warn out photo in it. His faces reddens and his eyes watered. The picture always made Ivan upset. The picture was of his two sisters and himself. Big sister Yekaterina and little sister Natalia. His life avoid around his sisters. Their father was a heavy drunk and killed himself. While his mother couldn't support them anymore and was forced to marry her own uncle. Though her uncle hated kids and forced them to leave.

His big sister, who was only thirteen at the time, took care of Ivan and Natalia. Who were seven and four at the time. They lived in abounded shied and Yekaterina had to take on two jobs sometimes she would have to use her beautiful looks to get money. One day she met a good looking man, by the time she was twenty-two she was married and with child.

Ivan didn't want to stand in the way of his sister's happiness so he told her he would take Natalia and go. Yaketerina begged for him to stay, but he said no every time. The two, with the money Ivan's brother-in-law gave them; he bought a small home only eight miles away from Yekaterina.

As time passed, Ivan began to notice how much his little sister said 'I love you' to him. She would always hug him when he came back from the factor and even slept in his bed. Soon Ivan told his sister he would marry her when she turned eighteen. He kept his promise. The wedding was small and only family members came.

Everything was going prefect. . . . for about six months. The memory haunted his mind forever. It was August and he had returned from a long day from the factor. The agreement was about a new friend he made. Yelling went to Natalia stabbing him with a knife, to him bashing her head in with a water pipe.

He knew he couldn't stay in Russia anymore; he sold his home and everything in it for a plane ticket to America. He broke off all contact with his family besides his older sister. One day her letters and calls stopped. Maybe she forgot about Ivan. No, she didn't. The truth was she died with baby. Now Ivan was really alone. He knew nothing about this country and couldn't go crawling back to his big sister anymore.

"Mi-Miser Ivan." Ivan turned around to see the brown haired, green eyed girl. Her belly swollen from carrying a baby but was tiny and weak.

"Tina, go back to Eduard." He turned his head. "Tomorrow you will meet a new member of the family." She nodded and started to limp off back to the room where this Eduard stayed. Ivan watched where she walked off; maybe he was being too rough with her. She was carrying a child after all.

"I can be you're hero baby." The noise snapped Ivan back to reality and he looked at the counter it was Alfred's phone. He ridded Alfred's home before taking Alfred. The name Arthie K. flashed on the phone. Then it stopped. The next thing flashed was 'voice mail' Ivan picked up the phone and played them.

"Hey it's me, Arthur Kirkland, I know you're probably still asleep but I wanted to check up on you. Call me back." Ivan stared for a moment before getting a bottle of vodka from the fridge.

From the basement, Alfred slowly started to open his eyes.

"A-Am I… Still drea.." He closed his eyes and started to drift off. Ivan went back down stairs and stared at him.

"Wakely wakely Alfred." Ivan patted Alfred's cheek.

"H-Huh Arthur?" His vision wasn't prefect but slowly started to come to.

"Aww Alfred you forgot about me?" Ivan had a frown on his face and sighed.

"Huh-Huh wh- YOU'RE THE VIDEO GUY!" Alfred started to panic and buck a little.

"I do have a name Alfred.

"CREEPY MC' STALK STALK!" He tried to tear apart the robe like the hulk but failed.

"Your too loud, I like you better while you were asleep." Ivan walked back up the stairs and grabbed a rag.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? COME BACK HERE !" Ivan returned and tied the cloth around Alfred's mouth.

"There, a lot better." He smiled again and patted his hair. Alfred jerked his head back and glared at the Russian. "Give it time, you'll be just like Tina and Eduard."

Alfred got the look of 'what?' on his face. Where their others here? Where was he? It was cold, dark, and he had no pants!

"When you want to talk like a normal human, call for me." Alfred started to scream and kicked. This wasn't right this couldn't be happing to him. He slung his head forward and closed his eyes tightly.

'Arthur. . . Arthur help me.'

[[ Oh sad past for Ivan. Well review and what not. ]]


End file.
